A Time to Seek
by shadowkat1295
Summary: AU! Hermione and Harry are resting at Grimmauld Place after being trapped for two days in Malfoy Manor, and hunting Horcruxes together for months. Ron is back and being his spiteful self, while Hermione's trying to get on with her life, and figure out how to get into Hogwarts without being tortured by the Carrows. Sirius RETURNED! Slight Weasel Bashing. Huffy Mione! M for Language?


Charlie sat with Remus and Sirius while they all watched the girl,turned woman, who came back from the golden trio's time on the run. She wasn't at all the same blushing bookworm she used to be. They had all found her presence to be endearing and sweet, but she seemed to have blossomed while in the forrest of Dean, going from bookworm to the woman before them. They had all noticed it, how she was more confident to be herself, how she didn't mind the constant contact of the Weasley's or other males in the house, and most importantly, how she was now unafraid to smack Ron back for being a complete git, as she was now.

"I can't believe you enjoyed spending time with the prat."He growled. Her eyebrow rose, and her eyes seemed to go from brown to deep gold, and everyone slid a bit forward on their seats. Not only were they all fed up with Ron, Hermione's temper was legendary, and the three older graduates had never seen it.

"Of course I enjoyed spending time with Draco...It's nice to have an intellectual conversation now and then."She smirked when this had Ron blowing his top.

"Intellectual coversation? You shagged him didn't you?"He snarled, somehow knowing just what to say to make her completely lose her temper. Even the three graduates knew you never accused a woman of anything unless you could back it up with then it was tricky.

"Whether I shag someone or not is none of your bloody business, you foul little git."She growled ever so softly. The twins looked up from their spot across the room. They could hear the danger in her slipped out to go get Harry as Ron dug the hole deeper.

"It bloody well was my business, before you decided to spread it around."He hissed. At this point in the fight, Sirius knew he had to be responsible if he didn't want to listen to Molly bitching. He was across the room and had her back against his front in seconds while she struggled to pull her wand on the greasy arsehole.

"Let me hurt him Sirius?Just a little?It doesn't even have to be huge, just a maiming?"She hissed while Ron smirked.

"Just what would your parents think if they heard younow?"The entire room went silent,and Sirius growled. It was a well known fact that once you crossed a certain uncrossable line, he would not tolerate just leaped over the line and then passed the next 's pale face was something none of them wanted to see. She simply pointed her wand at looked down then looked back up, and none of them had ever seen the sort of hateful bitterness that was written plainly across her face at that moment.

"I don't know when...I don't know where...But when you least expect, or when your guard is down, I will repay you for everything youhavesaid today...Until then,Weasley, we are enemies, and I swear that as long as you are in my presence, you will regret ever having met the likes of me."Hermione spoke almost seductively, showing every other man in the room, just what a voice was capable of, then she walked out and they all heard her door slam, and then the twins were having a very angry conversation with what everyone now termed as the foul git. Remus and Sirius shared a had once known a bookworm, and after one fell out of her good graces, it was not a possibility to be put back in. They eyed each other then did rock paper wand. Remus groaned and walked over to Ron when he lost, while Sirius smirked and walked up to her room and knocked lightly. When the door opened and he found Ginny the only one there, he panicked. He was a dog in seconds,sniffing a bout before running off,even with Ginny's confused cries ringingin his ears.

Hermione walked, disillusioned past her old home. She felt each and every darkened window like a blow, and thanked her luck for holding out that at least it was a dark night. She fell to her knees, trying to remember all of the good things about her time at home, but all she could remember is the growing distance, then the secrets, then her crying silently as she obliviated them.

She stiffened when she felt arms slide around her hesitantly atfirst then she felt the strong band of an arm pressed into her belly, she wondered which had known, which one had followed,and how much trouble she was in. When she pressed her own hand onto the ones around her and the smell of firewhiskey and sandalwood penetrated her grief, she knew she wouldn't be in trouble. Sirius would take her secrets to the grave, and he and Harry were the only two who knew why she was so sensitive about her turned and buried her face against his chest, and tried to calm herself, but he just stroked her hair.

"It's not okay, so I won't say it is...Let it all out, Hermione."Sirius whispered and she felt her heart break all over again, her sobs come harder. Sirius held her tightly and apparated them away,then silenced them both before carrying her into Grimauld. She ignored the smell of Molly's cooking, Ron's disgusting whine, and Harry's worry, while Sirius carried her to an unfamiliar room and silenced it as well. He dissillusioned them both then held her while she cried, until she felt absolutely numb. It was then, when she finally drifted to sleep, and he sighed in relief, happy that she can at least lose herself to her dreams for a bit.

He only found the problem when he started to get up. She was wrapped around him like a life-line, and he couldn't get up to go bunk with Remus, since she was latched so tightly on him. He didn't have a lot of experience with this, so he sent his patronus, very quietly, down the to fetch Remus to his room. Remus knew about girls, he had bloody married one. He'd know what to do.

Remus walked up the stairs, followed by a curious Tonks. They had all seen Padfoot run out the front door earlier, but nobody knew why until Harry asked where Hermione was. Nobody knew theyhad come back,and now everyone was dying to know what had happened.

Remus opened the door and could only stare. Tonks peeked around him and snorted at the panic on Sirius's face. Hermione was curled around him,and he had no idea what to do. Remus found himself slowly smiling, as an odd idea took root in his obviously werewolf addled looked...Well they looked as if theyfit together,and he couldn't remember a single time when he had ever thought that of a girl and Sirius. Sirius who was motioning to Hermione as if he were in slow motion, rather than wake the girl who had obviously been crying.

"What's wrong,padfoot?"He asked nodded to Hermione.

"She's distressed, how to I get up now?"He asked, near had no tilted herhead.

"When was the last time you slept,Sirius?"She asked, just as frowned.

"I dunno,what has that got to do with this?"Sirius growled, but stroked her hair when she moved and mumbled in her sleep. Both Remus and Tonks eyes seemed tosharpen at that, but he didn't knowwhy.

"Get some sleep,Sirius."She said simply before leaving with a grinning Remus. Sirius was left alone in the dark, with a very warm Hermione Granger,and in minutes he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Hermione yawned and stretched as all of the last day came back to her. She frowned at the feeling of a very hard body pressed against hers,a steel band of an arm laying across her belly. She blinked when it pulled her closer, and her legs tangled themselves up with his bit her lip,thinking about who 'he' was.

She studied the muscular, tattoed arm holding her, then glanced over to find the man himself completely looked more peacful than Hermione had ever seen him. For a moment, she allowed herself to see him as a man, instead of Harry's godfather. She was rather surprised.

He had the dark hair, and devil may care attitudethat she found attractive, though she would be loath to admit it out loud. His body, while scarred, was hard and even found the constant stubble on his jaw enticing. She wondered for a moment how she hadn't noticed before, but then chided herself for lying o had always found him attractive. The difference wasn't in him. The difference was all her, and she found that she was shocked.

She hadn't realized how much she changed, after her experience in Dean and then in Malfoy Manor, obliviating her parents, telling off Ron, sneaking out of Grimauld. She hadn't realized she had grown up. She wasn't bookworm Granger anymore, she was a survivor, and a warrior. Harry was suddenly so at ease with himself, so calm. Ron wasn't keeping up and that was why he had tried to goad her so hard yesterday. He knew he had been well and truly left behind.

Sirius had watched her work out whatever she was thinking of that had her fingers absently stroking his hair back, and had to admit it was fascinating to watch her come to whatever conclusion she had. Watching the emotions fly by on that insanely expressive face had made him wonder how any one person could feel so much without crying or breaking down more often. He also wondered how he could go so long as a dog but not know how absolutely delectable it felt to be petted, tohave her nails lightly stroke his scalp. This lead him to wonder if he would feel quite the same way if Ginerva, Molly, or Tonks did the same...He would be the first to admit, that the thought of Ginerva or Molly stroking his head, made him a bit queasy, while the thought of Tonks petting his head, left him wantingto 'd probably rub his belly too, and toss him abone. It was just when this tinywitch did it, when her nails gently moved over his scalp, that he felt the oddest shiver slide down his spine,and give him decided to lay still aslong as she'd let him, and watch thatlovely face, while she stared off into space and played with his hair.

It was almost an hour before Hermione reluctantly pulled away and stood in the dark room. She smoothed her clothes then sighed and pulled Sirius over so they could look at each other. She was struck by the spark in his eyes but decided to ignore leaned down and press her lips lightly to his, in a very chaste kiss, before straightening.

"Thank you Sirius."She whispered softly and slipped out, leaving Sirius to contemplate how he had come to feel about his godson's best friend.

Hermione sighed. It had been almost a month since her night with Sirius,and things were not getting easier. Ron was moody and childish, sniping at her constantly, especially when Kingsley awarded her full member status for her twentieth brithday. She for one, was freaked out, but Ron only saw that she was being treated as an adult and he wasn't.

Even Harry had lightened up, spending almost every waking moment with Luna, who brought out the nineteen year olds playful side. Ginny was the black cloud that came with this silver lining.

Molly had noticed the two pulling back from her youngest and had not taken it kindly. She also flipped her lid when Hermione was allowed to go on a least until Remus had growled at her.

"Hermione made her choice,Molly. She joined, and she is past the age where you can tell her what to do. Hermione is an adult,so let her make her own choices."Molly had opened and closed her mouth, looking like a fish, earning her the title of fishwife from Hermione, who had been quickly losing patience with the matron of Weasley'sand her two youngest.

"It's not right to pull them into the war!"Molly cried. Hermione stood and leaned forward with both hands on the table.

"Not right?You want to lecture on what's right?What about the muggle's caught in the revel's?The ones who know nothing of magic? What of Harry, being marked for no reason and shoved into the role of savior before he was even two?What of Frank and Alice LOngbottom, being stuck inside a trauma ward? Life is not about right and wrong, Molly. Life is about which choices you make, and how you plan to make it betterthan what it I ignored this prblem, it would make me no better than the death eaters that branded me...Or have you forgotten about my two day stay in Malfoy Manor?"Hermione looked at the woman who fluttered about.

"Hermione,dear...We all know how you feel about the death eaters...But you are a young girl, and are highly you just give it a bit more time..."Hermione cut across her,her face set in disbelieving lines.

"Young and impressionable girl? Me? I have been pulling Ron and Harry's asses out of the fire since first year!I have saved their lives, and others, countless times.I was the only student trusted with a time turner in our third year, and I used it to take four extra classes, save a bloody hippogriff, and break Sirius out of a death sentence!I have faced, killer plants, giant chess boards, basilisks, werewolves, vile reporters, Harry on his period, death eaters, dementors, horcruxes, snakes, Bellatrix fucking Lestrange, obliviating my own parents, Ron on a whine, the sick pink thing, and I have looked VOldemort in his ugly red eyes, and spit at him...Call me bitchy, or uppity,or whatever other names I've heard, but if you call me a child, I will show you just how childish I can be, by walking the fuck out."Hermione snarled, her voice getting stronger as she spoke.

"I realize that me being out from under your thumb is a change,Molly. I realize that me taking responsibilty for myself, and actually having a backbone is a drastic change, but if you could find it in your heart to get past the fact that Ginny is a whiney brat,spoiled beyond repair, and Ron is a useless prat, who will never stick when the going gets tough, and think for once, I would be so, so happy for you...Just so bloody pleased."Hermione ran a hand through her hair and walked frowned...

"Okay I was having Occlumency lessons with Snape, and geting hammered by Voldemort...I was not having any hormonal girly prblems."Harry growled and walked out, to make sure his best friend was okay.

Hermione could be found, two mornings after her succesful raid, curled up on the couch in a secret library on the third else bothered her there, and there were no annoying portraits to berate had cleaned each and every book, after checking them for curses, and swept out the walls were cream colored, and clean,and the couch was soft and comfortably reading a book of poetry she had found hidden between two other books.

She was so immersed tha she didn't hear anybodycome in, or the soft gaspwhen they saw her sprawled on the couch. Then the were lifting her up, despite her indignant squeak and setting her in their blinked at Sirius in confusion, trying to bring her mind out of her book, and he smiled slowly.

"What are youreading?"He asked softly.

"Tennyson...He's... favorite."She blushed and he snuggled her into his lap, so he could read over her shoulder.

"We are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and Heaven,that which we are, we are; One eqaul temper of heroic hearts,-"Sirius quoted, without looking at the page.

"Made weak by time and fate,but strong in will to Strive, to seek,to find,and not to yeild."Hermione finished softly, smiling.

"It's one of myfavorite lines..."Sirius moved his shirt off his shoulder, revealing delicate script over his collar brushed her finger tips over it.

"It reminds me of you...Always has, really...You're so strong, Sirius..."She whispered, and then his lips were on hers, and she wasn't thinking anything for the first time in her mind was blank for a single moment, and then it was filled with Sirius, and only Sirius.

"You're the strong one, Hermione...I hope you know that when I got this tattoo, I was thinking of you..."He whispered, his warm,whiskey scented breath carressing over her shivered and glanced at thetattoo, noting the obvious red that showed it was smiled.

"I hope you know, that you are one of the few people who could hurt me, and leave me broken.I hope youdon't, Sirius...I hope you don't."She whispered brushed his lips over hers, a kiss like a sigh.

They stayed together in the secret library for hours, locked in the warmth of the fire, and each other. It was the most peaceful day either had spent in a long time, and they both knew that it was only because they were together.

##############################

##############################

Short, a little vague on the details, and maybe with more to tell, since all we see here is fluff, but I never really got my claws into it, so I figured for a first, it would do, as you only get better with practice, Right? Right. Let me know what you think! Eirini.


End file.
